1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry machine capable of washing or drying laundry.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A washing machine is known as a home appliance for washing laundry, etc, and a drying machine is known as a home appliance for drying wet laundry. Recently, a home appliance having a combined function of a washing machine and a drying machine has been widely used. Hereinafter, a washing machine, a drying machine, and a home appliance having a combined function thereof will be generically referred to as a laundry machine, for convenience of description.
Generally, such laundry machines are classified into a top loading type and a front loading type in accordance with the laundry loading position. Also, laundry machines are classified into a vertical-axis type, in which a drum or a pulsator rotates, and a horizontal-axis type, in which a drum extending horizontally rotates. The representative example of such a horizontal-axis type laundry machine is a drum washing machine or a drum drying machine.
Typically, a conventional laundry machine is directly installed on a floor. In this connection, in the case of a front loading type laundry machine, it is inconvenient for the user to load and unload laundry because the position of the loading/unloading opening of the laundry machine is low. For this reason, it is necessary to increase the level of the opening of the laundry machine.
In this regard, as shown in FIG. 1, a height increasing member 2 may be installed beneath a laundry machine 1, for user convenience.
However, where the laundry machine 1 is placed upon the height increasing member 2, as mentioned above, there is a problem in that the appearance of the laundry machine 1 is spoiled.
Furthermore, the height increasing member 2 must have a sufficient strength to support the overall weight of the laundry machine 1. This may result in an increase in the manufacturing costs and weight of the height increasing member 2.
In addition, where the laundry machine 1 is placed upon the height increasing member 2, the generation of vibration at the laundry machine 1 increases, as compared to the case in which the height increasing member 2 is not used.
Meanwhile, in the conventional laundry machine 1, a drainage filter 6 is arranged at a lower portion of the laundry machine 1, to filter out foreign matter such as lint, etc. contained in drained wash water.
The drainage filter 6 is separably mounted, in order to allow the user to clean the drainage filter 6 when an excessive amount of foreign matter is accumulated on the drainage filter 6. The drainage filter 6 is mounted in the lower portion of the laundry machine 1. A low cover cap 4 is mounted to the cabinet such that the low cover cap 4 is openable/closable, to allow the user to separate the drainage filter 6 from the cabinet or to again mount the drainage filter 6 in the cabinet in an opened state of the low cover cap 4.
In the above-mentioned conventional laundry machine, however, there is a problem in that the appearance of the laundry machine is spoiled because the low cover cap 4 is arranged at the front side of the laundry machine.
Furthermore, since the height increasing member 2 is installed on the floor, there is inconvenience in that the user must stoop to open the drawer of the height increasing member 2.